Mine
by wereleopard
Summary: A demon attack has strange effects on Cordy and Angel.


Title: Mine  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Buffy  
Spoilers: Buffy to when she comes back from the dead the second time and Angel he is in love with Cordy and is training her but no Darla and no Connor.

Summary: A demon attack has strange effects on Cordy and Angel.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Feedback: Yes please!

Chapter One

Angel looked down at the woman he loved with his whole heart laying curled up on his bed, her face paled and bruised from the fight they had been in. He told her not to come but she insisted and the demon scratched the both of them before they managed to kill it. Wes was researching to make sure that there were no side effects that he and especially Cordy would catch. She sighed and then moaned softly in her sleep.

He glanced over the crib that lay in one corner of the room and smiled, his gaze then went over to the door and imagined the others down there. The most important people, his family was in this hotel, but the two he loved more than anything else were in this room. After all he had done to them how had he gotten so lucky?

*****

Downstairs in the lobby Fred's eyes were wide with worry, Angel always managed to get hurt be he always healed, but Cordy she rarely went on missions because of the vision pain. It worried the Texan that she had gone out on this one and was hurt because of it. What if she had seen more and wasn't telling anyone? What if it was of Cordy getting hurt or even dying? Her mind wouldn't turn off what would they do without her, if she told anyone especially Angel they would lock her away to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"I don't like Cordy being hurt, she goes through enough pain." Fred whispered.

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other they didn't like to see Cordy get hurt either she was like a little sister to them and they would do anything to protect her and Fred was right she went through enough as it was, it wasn't just the pain it was feeling what the victims went through all the fear and terror. Neither of the guys knew how she did it. Feeling and seeing all of that would have driven them crazy by now; she was a lot stronger than anyone thought. Cordy brought so much to Angel Investigations they had to make sure that she wasn't hurt again, they couldn't allow that and as much as they would miss her Angel would be devastated not having her around.

The two of them were a unique combination; so different yet they had become the most important in the others lives.

*****

It had been days since she had been hurt and she had healed nicely but everyone was still hovering around her especially Angel and it was beginning to get on her nerves, every time she turned around he was there in her space or staring at her.

Cordy turned around and this time they were all staring at her, usually she only caught one of them.

"That's it I told you I am fine." She was about to continue her tirade when the phone rang and they all rushed to it to stay out of Cordy's tongue lashing, Angel managed to get their first and smiled smugly at all the others.

"Hello Angel Investigations we help. Hey Willow what can I." He looked nervously around the room.

There was something wrong she stood up and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, they stared deeply into each other's eyes something connected between them on a deeper more primal level.

"I'll only come if Cordy and the others are there. I don't go anywhere without her and my family." Angel told Willow with finality in his voice.

Wes, Gunn and Fred glanced at each other it seemed like they were going somewhere.

Angel put the phone down and sighed he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could feel a pain behind his eyes and he hadn't even got to Sunnydale and yet.

"What is it Angel man?" Gunn asked.

"It's Buffy's birthday and Willow wants to give her a party, She just wants to cheer her up after coming back from death, she wants to let her know that there are still people who love her and wanted to see if I could come down." Angel shook his head and was praying that his friends would come with him he couldn't and didn't want to do this alone.

No one noticed the look of anger that passed over Cordelia's face and they way her knuckles whitened as she picked up a mug and gripped the handle.

"And you want us to go with you Angel?" Wes asked he knew how it hard it was for all of them to go back to Sunnydale but even more so for the vampire with what happened with Buffy and the whole Angelus thing.

Angel turned to Cordelia his face pleading with her to go with him, as soon as she saw that look the anger that had unexpectedly ate inside of her vanished like a puff of smoke.

"Of course I'll go Angel but I'm not sure if they will want me there I'm not exactly Buffy's favourite person but if you want me there then I will be by your side, always. I promised you and if that means going back to Sunnyhell then that is where I'll go." Cordy told him with a bright smile meaning every word that she had said.

"We'll be with you." Fred said softly answering for the other three and earning big grins from all of them.

"Ok then let's get packed and we'll head of to Sunnydale. Gunn can you drop of Wes and Cordy and then pick them up after you have packed and meet back here we'll all go down together in the Plymouth ok." Angel told them and watched as they all nodded in agreement. Gunn, Wes and Cordy left the hotel while Angel and Fred chatted up the stairs and headed to their own rooms.

*****

The silence in the car grew the closer to Sunnydale they came Angel, Wes and Cordy became more and more agitated.

Gunn and Fred glanced at each other they had only heard bits about their lives before LA but they didn't seem to have a happy time. None of them were actually friends it was amazing how close they were now with everything that happened before, or maybe it was the reason that they were close the obstacles they had to fight to get to this place in their lives.

The silence got louder and louder it seemed to cover the whole car as they drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. The car stopped outside The Magic Box and just sat in the car waiting. No one moved it as if everyone had turned to stone. Fred and Gunn looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey guys are we going to sit here all night or actually go in?" Gunn asked if he didn't say anything he was guessing that they would have sat here all night until they had to find a place for Angel to hide when the sun rose.

Cordy breathed deeply squared her shoulders and climbed out of the car.

"Yes let's go in." She told them her voice strong Cordelia Chase maybe a lot of things but a coward wasn't one of them.

Angel smiled and was in awe of the woman who walked ahead of him, how did he manage to live without her, without her light that shines and consumes his darkness so he no longer feels alone. He would wither and die without her but he had never managed to tell her, it was the one thing he was terrified of a life without her, without his seer.

They all stopped at the door united, a family taking a deep breath Wesley stepped forward and opened it followed closely by the others.

"Angel." Buffy whispered a soft yearning in her voice.

"Hello Buffy." The vampire replied and took a step closer to Cordy.

Cordy's chest rumbled in anger she recognised that look on the blondes face but she couldn't have him, Angel was her vampire and she would kill the slayer before she got her claws into him. Cordy would fight for Angel until her very last breath no one could have him but her.

Chapter Two

Cordy moved closer to Angel's side without realizing she did so, but he did the vampire was sure he could feel the heat from her body and his own seemed to absorb it. It warmed him up inside and he almost felt human again.

Buffy couldn't believe he was actually here she smiled shyly at him, it seemed as if she hadn't seen him forever. Her heart sped up as soon as she saw him the same old feelings resurfaced, she would never truly be over him, she couldn't let him go and he was the reason none of her relationships worked because none of the people she dated had been Angel, her Angel.

Angel had been nervous when he first saw his ex-girlfriend but as his body came in contact with Cordy's everyone else just vanished he became in tune with just her. Her sweet scent that was uniquely hers filled his nose, his arm felt burning hot and if he were to look at his bare flesh he was sure that you would find a scar, her breaths tickled over his skin as she looked at him, it ran shudders through his body, her heartbeat pounded in his ears and if he had his own heartbeat he was sure it would have been in rhythm with hers.

Cordy watched him carefully trying to gauge his reaction; did he still want to be with her? Jealousy ate her from inside. She didn't care that everyone was watching her all of her concentration was on the manpire at her side. Cordy just needed a clue to know what he was feeling.

Then he turned to look at her, his eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul, his eyes moved up and down her body taking in the little black dress she had worn and when those brown orbs moved back to stare into her hazel ones they had darkened to almost black desire was written across them in neon lights, her breath caught in her throat as her hand moved from his arm up to his shoulder.

"Angel?" A feminine voice said breaking the spell that had wound its way around the seer and her champion. They both turned and glared at the woman who had interrupted them.

Buffy automatically took a step back confused about what was going on. Angel was here for her why was he looking at Cordelia like that?

Willow looked around you could cut the atmosphere here with a knife she saw worry on Wes and the black guy and the petite woman something had happened to Cordelia and Angel she hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Hi Wesley." She said with a smile and then turned to the newcomers.

"Hello Willow. Please forgive me I don't think you have been properly introduced this is Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle." Wes made the introductions he was so glad that they had managed to get Lorne to look after Connor that was the last thing Buffy needed at the moment but she was going to have to be told at some point.

"Hi Willow it is good to actually meet you meet you call me Fred." The little Texan said excitedly.

Cordy and Angel both turned and watched smiling Fred was the sweetest person they had ever met and they all wanted to protect her.

"Hi Fred, Ch…"Willow stopped suddenly as Gunn held up his hand.

"It's Gunn." He told her and then laughed as the rest of the AI gang joined in with him and all raised two fingers in the air. "Two N's." Gunn mock glared at them. "And you are supposed to be my friends but here you are dissing me in front of new people."

Xander turned and glanced at Buffy and shrugged his shoulders. It was his turn to make nice, there wasn't many people he would do this for but Buffy was one of them but it was good to see Cordelia again his eyes took in every detail of her body she had become even more beautiful if that was possible. He walked forward and grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down the steps further into The Magic Box.

"You look beautiful." Xander told her sincerely, Anya frowned and Angel whipped his head around.

A growl grew from deep within his chest he tried to control his demon but as soon as the boy wrapped his arms around HIS Cordy and gave her a gentle kiss, the cage door that kept the demon locked away safely was opened. He surged forward and grabbed hold of Xander and pulling him bodily away from Cordy.

"Don't ever touch her again." His voice quiet with suppressed fury, each word precisely pronounced and Xander knew that if he said or did anything that Angel would kill him in a blink of an eye.

Fred looked around her eyes wide with fear, she needed to hide, and she searched the room and saw the table in the corner and ran to it and climbed underneath hiding from everyone. Wes and Gunn came into the room and patted Angel on the shoulder he turned to them his yellow eyes bright.

"Angel let him go. You scared Fred." With that she kicked of her heels and went onto all fours and climbed underneath the table to join Fred. Her little black dress rode higher on her legs showing off her shapely thighs. Angel gulped trying to control the urge to grab her around the waist and slam her against the wall, wrapping her thighs around his waist, kissing her until she needed oxygen and slowly stripping away that dress to reveal every inch of her body his hands itched to touch her, his mouth dying to taste every part of her, his eyes wanted to drink on the heavenliness that she was and his erection wanted to be buried so deeply within her they became one.

"Angel can we talk?" Buffy asked as she moved to his side.

"Not now Buffy maybe later, this is your birthday party." He turned to her and gave her a smile it transformed his face, the slayer was mesmerized he was stunningly beautiful why had she never seen this before? Why had he never smiled at her before?

"Cordy, Fred are you ready to go?" Wes asked as he bent towards the table.

Cordy climbed back out first still on all fours her breasts clearly shown to their advantage, Xander stepped forward for a better look but only to be grabbed by Gunn.

"This is not a peep show and Cordy isn't here to be letched over by you. Treat her with some respect." Gunn told Xander and made sure he understood that he didn't like the way kid was looking at his friend, someone he thought of as a sister, someone he loved.

Angel moved to Wes' side and reached down a hand like the ex-watcher did but he couldn't help but stare he wanted to suck on her nipples, he wanted to hold them in his hand, he wanted just their flesh touching with nothing in between.

Cordy reached up with both hands and they grabbed one each as she was slowly pulled to her feet, her eyes looked over Angel's body as she stood, she could see that he was getting aroused she wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him and take him in her mouth tasting every part, she wanted to hear him gasp and pant and scream her name when she made him come. Once she was standing they looked at each other the vampire could smell her arousal it was like ambrosia on his taste buds.

A masculine laugh broke them apart and they turned and saw Spike in the doorway, he hadn't planned on coming but once he heard the poof would be here he had to. He was afraid that once Buffy and Angel met up again their tragic romance would start and the blonde vampire knew that he would never have a chance then. But this was unexpected Buffy's was staring at Angel like a lovesick school girl, but the poof and the cheerleader were looking at each other like a man and a woman, their needs and wants were so clear to him.

A small movement below them made Angel and Wes turn to look down once more as Fred poked her head from under the table the two men reached their hands down with smiles on their faces which Fred returned and took hold of theirs and they pulled her to her feet as well.

Cordy walked around brushing the dirt of Fred's skirt and gave her a huge smile, which Fred returned.

Xander and Buffy moved away, well the one called Gunn seemed to push them out of the way.

"Do you think she is rich?" Xander whispered to Buffy.

"I don't know why?" Buffy replied softly but their eyes not leaving the family in front of them.

"Well she isn't exactly the type Cordelia would hang around with." Xander said with a snort.

Angel turned around his eyes blazing he tried to ignore the whispered conversation but as soon as they put Cordy down that was something he could not except.

"Don't pretend you know her or any of us." Angel gave a bitter laugh. "Who am I kidding you didn't know me, Cordy or Wes when we were her so how do you expect to know us now." Angel shook his head, coming here was such a bad idea.

Cordy looked around Gunn, Wes and Angel were looking angry, Fred was playing with her dress and looking down at the ground, she was fidgeting and very nervous, the Scoobies looked confused and Buffy just looked pissed off. The brunette sighed things were only to get worse if they stayed her. She smiled brightly at them grabbed hold of Fred's hand and squeezed it.

"Well are we going to The Bronze or what? We here to celebrate Buffy's birthday and to party right?"

Willow smiled glad that someone was trying to get this party back in gear; the redhead had thought at the time that this would have been a great idea but now it was a disaster but they had to make the best of it.

"I'd thought everyone had forgotten it was MY party." She said sulkily.

Cordy raised her eyebrows at the AI gang and they all smothered their smiles, Fred giggled ever so slightly and Cordy gave her the biggest brightest smile the Scoobies had ever seen.

*****

Gunn, Wes and Angel were grinning as they watched Fred and Cordy dancing the two of them were so different yet they had become sisters, the differences complimented each other, it was the same with the rest of the AI gang all of them were complete opposites but they worked together in harmony, well they did some of the time but they were family and would stick by each other through whatever was thrown at them.

As the night had gone on everyone had relaxed more and the two teams tried to mix at times it was awkward and as long as the avoided topics like Cordelia things were ok. Buffy had moved closer and closer to Angel, he was getting uncomfortable and ready to scream hello personal bubble, even in his head it sounded like Cordy's voice.

Cordy forced herself to stay still, to not look at the slayer but it was getting more and more difficult. Why was she feeling like this? Possessive, angry and the uncontrollable desire that she had for her friend, her best friend she shouldn't be like this, she had to stop it and stop it now.

Fred could see the Cordy was upset and she could see Buffy practically sitting on Angel's lap just because it was her birthday she had no right to do that Cordy and Angel were meant to be together they had Kyrumption and Moira, the petite Texan huffed quietly.

"Can we dance Cordy?" Fred asked shyly.

Cordy smiled at her. "Of course Fred let's go."

"Angel." Buffy said sweetly as she rubbed her hand up and down Angels' thigh, the dark-haired vampire grabbed her hand firmly and removed it from his leg but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

Spike's face turned to thunder, he could see the Angel wasn't interested but Buffy just couldn't see it, he turned back to the dance floor his heartbreaking he was now understanding that Buffy would never truly love him no matter what he did. It hadn't worked her and Angel and look at how much she loved him.

Spike frowned as he watched a man go up to the dance floor and start to touch the cheerleader intimately, he could see the anger on the cheerleaders face, the man pulled Cordelia hard against him and grabbed her neck and pulled her to kiss him, his mate came over and touched the shy one, the one they called Fred. Spike shook his head.

"Angel." He said.

Angel turned and looked at him and then followed his gaze, before anyone else could move the two vampires was on the dance floor.

Spike had grabbed the one that was touching Fred and threw him to one side. He turned to her.

"Fred right? Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded her eyes looking bigger, full of fear and tears gathering in them as she flung herself into his arms. Spike stood there not sure what to do and then he started patting her on the back.

Angel saw red, he grabbed the man that was mauling Cordy and threw him against the pillar, and he followed and grabbed the man by the throat and lifting him from the floor.

Wes and Gunn rushed to his side.

"Angel let him go." Wes asked.

"He was forcing himself on Cordy." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Angel." A soft feminine voice washed over him, he dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground and pulled Cordy into his arms holding her tightly to him.

The man got to his feet Wes and Gunn looked at each other and they both punched him at the same time. "Stay away from our friends." Gunn said softly but deadly leaving no doubt what they would do if him or his friend went near Cordy or Fred again.

Willow watched as the Spike with Fred still in his arms, Angel holding Cordy and Gunn and Wes walked out of The Bronze.

"Back to The Magic Shop then." Xander muttered.

Buffy didn't want to tell the others but she was glad they were maybe she could get to talk to Angel and why was Spike still holding that weird Fred girl?

Chapter 3

Angel's whole body vibrated with anger but his eyes remained on Cordy, he wasn't going to let her out of his site. That moron got off easy; if it had just been him he would have ripped that boys head from his shoulders. He hoped that the lesson had been learnt by everyone; never touch what belongs to him.

Buffy watched Angel walk, she shook her head it wasn't walking, it was stalking his body moved fluidly like a blank panther all slick and sexy, his hard muscular body barely containing all of his power. She wanted him more than ever, she wanted him to loose control, Buffy wanted him just to take her and take her hard. Maybe they could work something out; maybe they could start seeing each other again. They both had changed, both had grown. There was only one thing standing in her way one Cordelia Chase, but when it came to Angel Cordelia had never been competition so why would things be different now.

The streets were dark and empty either people were at The Bronze or at home at this time of night. Even though the residents of Sunnydale kept their heads in the sand when it came to the creatures of the night, they still, deep down inside knew that something was wrong and so they stayed at home and rarely walked out alone, not that even if they were with friends they would have a chance of surviving against a vampire.

*****

Spike didn't know what the hell was going on? He still had the young Fred gripping his arm tightly, he had asked her on the way back if she knew who he was and she said yes and told him bits of his history and the last time he came to LA and tortured Angel, but she also knew about the chip in his head but it seemed that she felt safe with him, comfortable with him apart from Dawn no one else really was. His chest swelled and he wanted to protect her.

The two of them had arrived back before the others and had sat down.

"So how did you get mixed up with the poof, the cheerleader and the watcher?" Spike asked.

Fred smiled shyly at him. "They rescued me from a hell dimension I had been there for five years."

The others had walked in and were listening to Fred.

The Texan smiled as she looked up at Cordy. "If Cordy hadn't been pulled in they may never have found me."

"Fred sweetie I had a vision and we would never have left you." Cordy told her with smile.

"A hell dimension?" Anya asked her curiosity piqued.

"Yes it was called Pylea." Fred said softly nervous now that people were just looking at her.

Xander snorted. "Who rules in a hell dimension?"

Cordy raised her hand. The AI gang laughed and the Scoobies just looked confused.

"Why are you raising your hand?" Buffy asked.

"Xander asked who ruled in a hell dimension. I have." She said with a grin.

"You ruled in a hell dimension?" Buffy asked disbelief evident.

"The Princess of Pylea Miss Cordelia Chase." The seer told them with a grin.

"OHHH. The outfit right, when I came to tell you uhhh you know." Willow stuttered.

"Yep my princess outfit. I miss Pylea."

"I don't" Fred said with a shudder.

Cordy walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry if we ever get sent back you'll be treated as royalty I'll make sure of it."

"You will?" Fred her eyes big and wide and her smile grew as Cordy nodded in confirmation.

Angel sat watching his seer and he remembered her in that particular outfit, how it showed her every curve to the best advantage.

Buffy walked over to Angel as Xander, Willow and Anya bombarded Fred and Cordy with questions.

"Angel can we talk?" Buffy whispered and she never noticed Spike look over at her and look away quickly eyes down, his face full of sadness but Angel did he had already guessed what had gone on between the two of them, so what did Buffy want from him?

"Later." He told softly.

"No now." With that she grabbed his arms and pulled him outside.

*****

Angel pulled his arm and forced Buffy to let go of him.

The blonde turned and glared at him.

"What is your problem?" Buffy glared at him.

Angel turned and for the first time really looked at her.

"What?" The vampire said very carefully, keeping his demon under control, the part of him that when it came out as Angelus wanted to make Buffy suffer.

"I thought you came here for me?" She whined.

"Willow phoned and asked for us to come to your birthday to celebrate it. You were a big part of my past." Angel explained softly he could see that she was getting the wrong idea about why he was here he just hoped that she understood and wouldn't cause any problems.

"Maybe I don't have to be a part of your past, maybe I can be your future." She moved sexily towards him and he stepped back until he hit a wall but the slayer kept walking towards him she reached up and undid a couple of buttons on her top to show a little of her cleavage.

Angel looked down at her and felt nothing but sadness and pity for the young woman in front of him. Buffy was all innocence even now, even after everything that she had been through. She wanted the past back, but that could never happen. Angel had become a different man. As he looked at her body his mind flew to the curvaceous brunette who could make him so angry one minute and make him laugh the next, she was the only woman who drove him to distraction as his mind wandered Buffy took her chance she jumped up wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him.

Angel froze in shook he tried to get her off him gently but Buffy gripped him tighter. She tried to pry his lips apart, trying to seek entry but Angel kept his mouth firmly closed.

Spike stood in the shadows as soon as Cordy and Fred had started to talk about Pylea he had seen Buffy drag Angel outside and he silently followed and what had happened next made him want to barf. Buffy was not living in this reality, he finally could put the Angel and Buffy story to rest, and he didn't have any reason to look at Angel as competition for Buffy.

Angel no longer wanted the slayer but she wasn't letting go. The door to The Magic Shop opened and closed, the champion could sense his seer. He finally managed to detach Buffy from his lips; she reminded him of one of those face huggers from the Aliens films that they had forced him to watch.

Buffy looked up at him a dazed expression on her face, a soft smile on her lips.

"It's over Buffy." Angel said.

"You don't mean that. You want me?" Buffy moved forward determinedly when suddenly someone grabbed hold of her arm and was spun around and there was one wild looking brunette, her eyes glittering with anger.

"He said it was over bitch, get over yourself." Cordy could think her mind was full of rage at seeing the blonde rubbing herself all of HER vampire. With that as her last thought she raised her arm and punched the slayer right in the face.

Buffy fell back and hit the wall as Angel moved to the side. Everyone stood stock still, her face red with anger.

"YOU SLUT!!!!!" Buffy screamed.

Cordy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm the slut what they hell do you think you were just doing, trying to the hump the leg of MY vampire."

Angel smiled as the possessiveness in Cordy's voice and her words.

"Why would Angel want you Cordelia? What good are you to anyone? You couldn't even keep Xander happy so he had to look elsewhere. Do you honestly think you could satisfy a man like Angel?" Buffy told her spitefully.

The ex-may queen laughed bitterly. "Maybe I can't be he is mine and take a look around you Buffy, if your so great where is your guy? Why isn't Angel here with you instead of LA with us."

The LA gang smiled she was always thinking of them as a family a team.

"YOU BITCH, YOU HO!!!" Buffy raised her hand to hit Cordy, the brunette closed her eyes and waited for pain but nothing happened she opened one eye and then the other.

Buffy was standing there her eyes wide-open fear, confusion and anger were clearly written there and Angel had hold of her wrist.

"Don't every lay a hand on any of my family, but especially not Cordelia. She is MY seer, MY friend and I am HER champion and HER manpire. I would have killed Darla when she bit her, don't think I won't do the same to you for laying a hand on her."

Buffy pulled her wrist away from his grip tears filled her eyes and she ran the rest of the Scoobies glared at Angel and Cordelia and then ran after their friend.

Spike lit a cigarette he held out his hand to Fred. "Let's go back inside and you can tell me more about Pylea."

Fred smiled and it lit something in Spike's heart, just like Dawn. Wes and Gunn turned to Angel and Cordy who were just staring at each other. Both their minds screamed the same thing MINE.

Before anyone could move Angel had slammed Cordy against the wall and attacked her mouth, she wrapped her long legs around his waist, her dress riding up to her waist, she attacked him right back her nails digging into the back of his neck, he pushed his erection against her panties, he could feel how aroused she was as the wetness between her legs seeped into his trousers.

Fred, Spike, Gunn and Wes had identical looks on their faces; they all said _what the hell!!!!!_

"The demon." Fred called out.

The others managed to drag their gazes away briefly from the two who were up against the wall and looked at the physicist.

"Fred explain?" Wes asked,

"The two of them have been acting weird ever since they were hurt by that demon, it must have effected them. I mean they can't leave each other alone and look how possessive they are."

"I think your right" Wes turned back to his two friends and his face became redder and redder.

Anya walked out from the shop she was the only one who hadn't followed Buffy.

Angel's had pulled down her dress and baring a lace covered breast his mouth closed over the material covered nipple and sucked hungrily he couldn't get enough of her, one hand gripped hold her bottom holding her too him, the other hand snaked round and slipped under her panties and her slowly rubbed her clit, Cordy's hands tightened on Angel's hair and holding him tighter against her breast.

"We have to separate them the curse. Spike help." Wes begged.

"Me?" The blonde vampire said laughing he was enjoying the show.

"Please Spike?" Fred asked sweetly.

Spike looked up and the sky and sighed. "You get hold of the cheerleader, I'll deal with the poof."

*****

It took them a while to separate their two friends who seemed to be in heat, Cordy screamed and shouted as she tried to reach Angel, he growled, vamped and threatened.

Buffy and the others came back and explained what was going on and they all helped.

The slayer smiled _that was why Angel didn't want her, it wasn't him it was what the demon did to him. Once they get a cure he'll want me, he'll love me and we'll be together again._

Wes finally managed to find the potion to counteract the demon effect on his teammates.

The sat and waited watching the seer and the champion carefully, Angel's mind was the first to clear, he knew why it all had concentrated on Cordy it was because he loved her and she had reacted the same to him, hope flowered deep within him. The all silently waited the brunette kept her head on her arms on the table.

Cordy wanted to hide what had she done? She told everyone that he was hers and then she jumped him. Could Angel ever forgive her? Why him? And then as if it were the sunlight breaking through cloudy skies and it dawned on her she loved him with everything that she was how could she ever look at him again?

She slowly raised her head and the first thing she saw was the brown eyes of Angel, the man, the vampire who had stolen her heart without even knowing it. Something confused her, there was something in his eyes but she couldn't read it.

Buffy walked over and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and smirked at Cordy enjoying every moment of watching the horror on her old school mates face.

"Oh god." Cordy cried and rushed to the door.

Angel could see the love in her eyes and then he saw the pain as Buffy touched him, he shrugged the slayers hand of his shoulder and reached the door before his beautiful best friend. Cordy's eyes remained on the floor tears bleared her vision as she ran straight into a solid chest, muscular arms reached around her and pulled her tightly against a very male body.

She looked up and stared at the man she loved.

"Angel?" Her hazel eyes stared straight into his soul.

"I love you. I have for a while now but I never knew how to tell you. I didn't know if you felt the same." The vampire brushed away a tear, touching her face softly afraid that she my slip away like sands through your fingers.

"I didn't know I loved you I just realised now but oh Angel what are we going to do?"

"We'll deal with this like everything else, together."

Wes had looked down at the old book that they had found the potion to cure his friends, tears blurred his vision they had finally found their way to each other but something later on in the writing caught his attention he wiped his eyes and placed his glasses back on and started to read.

"Oh my." He muttered a grin graced his face. He could feel the sadness around his friends even though they had found each other they couldn't express their love like everyone else, well they couldn't until now. He jumped to his feet hugged Fred and then Gunn, he reached Angel and Cordy he hugged them both and kissed her.

"Wes have you been on the loopy juice?" Cordy asked.

"What? Oh no. Well I was just reading about the demon and the potion I gave you. Well it seems that what happened to you only happens to true soul mates, usually it just makes people angrier." He grinned again.

"Just spit it out English?" Gunn said walking with Fred over to their friend's sides.

"Your soul Angel its bound, its bound to Cordelia as long as you two are together there is no chance of you losing it." The AI gang group hugged and they all laughed no one saw a crying Buffy leave with her friends.

As she walked out the door she glanced one last time at the love of her youth. "Some great birthday huh."

Angel gently brushed the hair of the love of his life's face and he stroked her face amazed that she loved him and that he could touch and make love to her if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up he wanted to be here forever.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently the others left leaving the lovebirds alone. Anya had stayed with them not in the mood to play Buffy the hero game. Gunn held out his hand she smiled and took hold of it, she shut the door and locked Angel and Cordy inside.

The two soul mates inside kissed tasting each other's mouths, but the kiss grew stronger as did their passion. Angel took hold of her thighs and lifted her against him, she wrapped her body around his and he walked back into the shop and laid her across the table.

If he had a heart beat it would have stopped as he stared down her lust filled face, her dark hair fanned across the table. He pushed the dress up her body and pulled her to a sitting position and pulled it over her head. His eyes drank her in.

Angel slowly ran his cold hands up her legs; her body shook at his touch. He couldn't wait as lust, need and want consumed him as he stared into her eyes he could read the same thing.

The vampire ripped her panties off in one easy movement; Cordy climbed off the table and pushed Angel so he sat on the chair. She reached down and unzipped him finally letting his erection free.

"I can't wait Angel." She whispered huskily as she impaled herself on his shaft, she felt full, complete and truly whole. Angel gripped her waist as he raised and lowered her onto his erection.

It wasn't enough she needed more, she wanted to feel him so deep in her that they became one.

"Harder, faster." She whispered.

Angel stood and as he moved it pushed him deeper into Cordy, she moaned, small pants leaving her mouth. He placed her on the table and started to pound into her, the table was shaking with each thrust. Cordy's hands gripped the edge of the table her knuckles white as her nails bit into the hard wood.

Angel released the hold in had on her waist, he reached up and ripped the snap at the front of the bra, his hands finally held those beautiful globes in his hands he had dreamt so long of touching them and tasting them. He lowered his body so it lay across hers, and his movement became slower, he his mouth to one of her nipples into his mouth, her back arched wanting, needing more.

He pulled away and gazed at the vibrant woman beneath him, who cradled him in her heat. The vampire had tried to slow down, the demon in him had screamed. Angel took hold of her legs and put them over his shoulders so he could penetrate her deeper his thrusts became faster and faster it seemed as if he were just a blur, she moaned and writhed beneath him, he could feel her muscles tightening around him, he reached down with one hand and squeezed her clit, it was that final thing that pushed her over the edge and she screamed out his name, Angel now concentrated on coming himself he pushed harder and faster into her, his movements became erratic, he could feel his balls tightening, he flung his head back and screamed Cordy's name as he released his cold seed into her and he collapsed on her, his head resting on her breasts.

They both panted even though he didn't need to, her chest heaved and his head followed the motion. He was in heaven, an army of vampires could come in and stake him and he wouldn't move, he wanted to say buried deep within his seer for the rest of his eternal life.

"When we get back home we'll get Lorne and the others to babysit Connor for a week and we can stay in bed." Angel told her chest.

"You can't do that he is your son Angel." Cordy whispered breathlessly.

"Yours too."

"Not biological, you and Darla." Cordy started to say.

"NO Darla may have been his biological one but you are his mother in every sense of the word." Angel said to her he raised his head and stared deeply into her eyes.

"A week huh, I like the sound of that." The ex-cheerleader said huskily.

*****

Buffy had managed to get away from everyone she came back to The Magic Box and had snuck around the back, she was prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. Cordelia's naked body draped of the table and Angel's fully clothed one pushing himself in and out of her. The slayer was mesmerised by the look of exctasy on her first loves face. She closed her eyes just for a moment and imagined it was her and then they screamed each others names and it woke Buffy from her day dream.

The slayer was about to leave when she heard the conversation and before she could even think about it she screamed.

"You have a son with who?" The door was flung open and then Buffy realised what she had done her face red with embarrassment she ran out of the door.

Angel and Cordy looked at each other their faces blank, but in a blink of an eye they were laughing hysterically it was Buffy's face they way she had walked in indignant after obviously hearing the make love and had the nerve to act as if Angel had cheated on her with Darla.

As much as Cordy hated what Angel had did they did get Connor out of it and that little baby was worth it.

THE END


End file.
